poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Battle in the Darkness and Send Back in Time to 100 Years
Laval and his friends are wondering around the Darkness and they saw Crystal Laval: What's this? Cragger: A Crystal? Worriz: What's it doing here? Eris: I don't know, but does it really mean to face your demons? Then their reflection from the Crystal has comes to live Phantoms Laval: Only your Heart is hollow enough to be a Demon. Laval: That's crazy! Our Heart is strong, we'll prove it! They are fighting them and they defeated them Laval: That was close. Flinx: But why did our Phantom fight us? Worriz: I don't know, maybe the Darkness has found a way in our hearts. Gorzan: We better go and find Ranger. They went off Meanwhile Shu and the others saw a Mirror Shu: It's that a Mirror? Jiro: It is. Kluke: It's it really how you can face your demons? Then their reflection has comes to live Phantom Shu: Only Your Heart is hollow enough to be a Demons. Shu: That's wrong! Our heart is strong, we'll prove it! They are fighting them and they defeated them Marumaro: We did it! Kluke: But why is our Phantom attacked us? Jiro: Looks like it found a cracks in our hearts. Because of the Darkness. They left Meanwhile Natsu and the other saw their shadow Erza: Why are looking at our Shadows? Panther Lily: Don't know, but something's wrong. Carla: Does that mean it how you can face you demons? Then their shadow has rise up Phantom Happy: Only your Heart is hollow enough to be a Demon. Happy: No it's not! Our Hearts is strong. And we'll prove it! They are fighting them and they defeated them Natsu: Alright, we won! Lucy: I guess. Wendy: Our Phantom has attacked us, but why? Galjeel: I guess, the Darkness found the crack in our hearts. Levy: Let's go. They went off Meanwhile Laval and his friend's saw Fanger with a Ralf Fanger: Oh, you're here! Laval: What are you doing? Fanger: Oh, while I was wondering around in the Darkness I saw a Ralf. And I was so curious about where it leads to. Laval: Well, let's go. They ride on the Ralf and then a storm is coming Laval: Guys, a storm's coming. (Laval kneels and looks at the water) Cragger: I know. The waves are getting steep. Furl the sail. Eris: All hands on deck! Laval: Right. (Something large jets out of the water and rips the mast clean off the raft. They looks up and sees Cragger, Worriz and Fanger in the water, holding onto the mast for his life.) Laval: Guys! Cragger: We're fine! (The waters start to churn, lightning flashes, and a figure rises up out of the deep) Fanger: What's that? (A gigantic cecaelia turns to face Laval and using friends and they recognizes her immediately) Ursula: Oh, he was right. Those wretched guppies are here. Well, it's about time we settled the score. Laval: Ursula? But how-- how you get here? Worriz: Come on! You can work it out later! Laval: All right! (Ursula notices Cragger, Worriz and Fanger standing on top of the floating mast) Ursula: Sorry, dearies, but I won't fall for that trick! They are fighting her and they defeated her and they have been suck into the whirlpool Meanwhile Shu and his friend's found Zola wondering around All: Zola! Zola: It looks like you're here. Marumaro: Lady Zola, you're here! Kluke: Alright, we're all okay! Jiro: Yes, but let's find our way out. Zola: Come on, let's go. They went off and it's getting cold Kluke: Oh boy, it's getting cold. Shu: Let's go find Shelter. Then something attack them Shu: Jiro! They saw him over there Jiro: I'm okay! They saw ENeMe ENeMe: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Heroes that he said to me. And it's time for me to settled this score! Shu: Huh? What are you... Who are you? Jiro: Come on! You can work it out later! All: Okay! ENeME: I don't think I will fall from you fools. They are fighting him and he disappeared, then Shu and his friends saw a Tornado coming, they hold on tight and then they got sucked in. Then they all falling to the sea Meanwhile Natsu and the others saw Mavis Mavis: Wow, Fairy Tail Guilds are here. Natsu: Looks like we found her. Erza: Alright, that's everyone. Let's get out of here. Galjeel: Alright. Then something attack them and they saw Vexus Vexus: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Heroes that he said to me. And it's time for me to settled this score! Happy: (Scream) A Monster! Panther Lily: Come on! You can work it out later! All: Okay! Vexus: I don't think I will fall from you guys. They are fighting her and she disappeared, then Happy and his friends saw a Black Hole coming, they hold on tight and then they got sucked in. And now all our Heroes are falling into Darkness and then a Symbol of a Star, A Keyhole and a Crest of Light, their weapons and their Device aim it and they went into the Light, they are falling like a Shooting Star and landed on the ground and then a Black Coated Person Appeared ????: What do we have here? He saw them holding a Sword, Keyblades and a Digivices ?????: I see, Looks like they're from the Future 100 Years ago. Hmm... I wonder if.... well, okay then. Better take them to Daybreak Town. Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3